


hey, boy next door (heard it through the walls)

by afgloss



Category: GOT7, 갓세븐
Genre: 2jae is definitely a thing, Angst, Fluff, Fuckboy!Jaebum, M/M, Next Door Neighbor au, Non Idol AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, but i swear he isn’t, fuckboy au, jackson seems like a dick, markjin are a thing too, there’s some masturbation i guess, yugbam are a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afgloss/pseuds/afgloss
Summary: Im Jaebum. More so known as the neighborhood fuck boy. Notorious for bringing a new female to his apartment and having one night stands nearly every night. Till one day, a certain boy came into his life. And also moved into the apartment beside him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3 so don’t judge me if it’s hella bad. i didn’t really proofread much of the stuff so i’m sorry if there are typos and such. also i know that this chapter is kinda short,, i’m not that used to writing a lot of words haha

It was late night. Everyone in the apartment complex would be asleep. Excluding Im Jaebum, who had his arm wrapped around a woman's shoulder.

Walking around the halls and corners, the boy searched for his apartment.

After finally finding it, he realised some boxes in front of the apartment beside his. Was someone moving in? Or moving out?

"Ah, Jae. I see you've got yourself another girlie there. Huh?" It was the man who was living on the other side of Jaebum's apartment. They were pretty close. That man offered to show Jaebum around when he had first moved in.

"Y-Yeah, haha." Jaebum awkwardly chuckled as the drunk female nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Yah, Jaebum-ah~ Let's go in already." The girl whined.

The man hissed under his breath.

"She's gonna be a clingy one, just letting you know Jae." The man chuckled before shutting his apartment door and leaving Jaebum with the girl.

As Jaebum opened the door and allowed the girl in, he noticed the man sprinting back to his apartment. Curious, the boy told the girl to wait as he asked the man why he had come back.

The man laughed. "I left my wallet in there."

Jaebum hesitated before asking another question. "Hey, do you know what all those boxes are doing out here?" He asked, motioning toward the boxes beside his apartment.

"Oh, those?" The man let out as he looked at the boxes. "Someone new is moving in from Mokpo. They left the boxes here this afternoon."

"I see. Well, you enjoy whatever it was that you needed your wallet for. I guess?" Jaebum told the man.

"Yeah. And you enjoy whatever it is you're doing with that lady. I'm glad I won't have to be beside your apartment for tonight." The man chuckled before going into his apartment once more.

Jaebum just shrugged his shoulders and walked back into his own apartment, where the female was waiting for him.

❁

Sunlight crept through the blinds and shined onto the boy's face. He shut his eyelids tighter, as if it would make a difference.

He gave up and opened his eyes. Looking beside him, the girl who he had spent the night with was gone.

Well, of course she'd be.

It was only a one night stand. It didn't affect Jaebum that much that she had left without letting him know. That's how it's been ever since the boy started going to clubs and meeting girls.

The thing was— Jaebum didn't like girls.

Well, he actually did; there's no denying that after he's slept with so many, but he also took interest in the same gender as himself.

But, he's never dated or slept with a guy. He was only restricted to females because it'd be weird for a male to date or even spend the night with another male.

It wasn't _normal._

Sitting up from his bed, he smelled something nice. Something warm and fruity.

He got up from the bed and searched for what could be the source of the amazing scent. He made his way into the kitchen where he found a bowl of peach oatmeal and a glass of orange juice waiting for him.

A post-it note pressed onto the table was beside the bowl.

Jaebum picked it up and read it to himself.

_"I hope last night wasn't just a one time thing. I really came to like you a bit. I hope we can meet again."_

It was the girl from last night. She had even written her name and number at the bottom of the note. But Jaebum didn't care for it. He didn't want to meet her again.

He crumbled up the note and threw it into the closest trash bin there was.

A sigh left his lips before he sat at the table and ate spoonfuls of the warm food as well as sips of his orange juice.

Jaebum didn't want to meet all of those women again because he'd already been with women for so long. He wanted to meet a boy; someone who he'd meet without the intention of sleeping with. He just wanted that.

After finishing his juice, he walked to the fridge to search for more.

Sadly, the girl who prepared his breakfast had finished the last bits of juice that were in the container.

He sighed once more, contemplating whether he should go to the convenience store to buy some more or whether he should stay inside and just enjoy the rest of the oatmeal.

Standing up, he walked toward his dresser and searched for some clothes.

It wasn't as if he was going to try and impress anyone; so when he pulled out a plain black shirt and black jeans, he just threw them on.

Deciding whether to do his hair like he usually does, he chose to just leave the house with his hair naturally straight and down. Alhough, he did wear a pair of circle-framed glasses and white face mask to complete the look.

He slipped on some black socks and his pair of Nikes that he had gotten for Christmas from one of his friends.

Then, he was out of the house.

. . .

It was a pretty windy day in Seoul. But, it wasn't chilly enough to wear a jacket.

Jaebum walked across the street from his apartment complex and reached the convenience store. He walked through each aisle; looking at snacks and such before finding some orange juice.

As he walked to the register, he waited behind another boy.

The boy was a bit shorter than Jaebum, only a few inches it seemed. He was wearing a black hoodie and denim jeans. Although, Jaebum couldn't see most of his facial features that well due to a black face mask the boy was wearing.

But, what Jaebum could see was a small birthmark under the boy's right eye. Which was something that, weirdly, Jaebum thought was cute.

The boy began paying for his items—which were only two bags of chips, some instant ramen, and three small cartons of milk—but it seemed that he didn't have enough money.

"I'm sorry, you're short by five thousand won. You'll have to either buy some of your items or come back again with the rest of the money." The man at the register explained.

"O-Oh, really? S-Sorry then. I'll come by later today." The boy stuttered as he put his money back into his back pocket.

Seeing as the boy didn't buy anything that expensive—nevertheless buy only a few things—Jaebum decided to be nice and pay for the boy's things.

While paying for the orange juice, Jaebum asked the man at the register.

"Um— Excuse me? But, how much were the items that the boy paid for?" He asked. "About seventeen thousand won." The man replied.

The boy watched as Jaebum reached into his wallet and grabbed approximately the same amount a money, a bit more maybe.

He handed it to the man and said, "I'll pay for his things."

The boy stared at Jaebum in disbelief before starting to speak.

"Oh! No, no, no! It's fine, you really don't have to pay for my stuff! I can always get those things another time!" The boy rambled on.

Jaebum had already finished paying for the boy's items. Looking toward the unknown boy, Jaebum smiled a bit.

"Don't worry. It's the least I could do." Jaebum stated.

The boy looked down at the floor.

"Thanks." The boy mumbled. "Don't mention it." Jaebum replied, grabbing the orange juice and handing the boy his bag of items.

Grabbing the small bag, the boy left. Not allowing Jaebum to catch his name.

The two walked out of the store at the same time, before realising that they were both heading the same way.

"Oh— I was just— Um, heading over there— Yeah, there." The unknown boy stuttered his words and started to grow more and more awkward each second. Which Jaebum had found cute.

"Well, I guess we separate here." Jaebum chuckled. "I live in those apartments."

"Really? Oh, okay. That's nice to know. Maybe I could pay you back somehow for today—"

"There's no need. I just wanted to help a bit. You know? Do the right thing every once in a while." Jaebum smiled warmly. "N-No! I mean— I'd feel really bad." The boy muttered. Jaebum chuckled softly. "Maybe one day we'll meet back here and you can pay me back, deal?"

The boy was hesitant to shake the latter's hand, but did so shortly after.

The unknown boy's hand was warm and soft, he must use hand creams or lotions often?

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Shit._
> 
>  
> 
> Jaebum thought to himself.
> 
>  
> 
> _It's the cute boy from the convenience store._
> 
>  
> 
> After a while, the sudden realisation hit Jaebum like a truck.
> 
>  
> 
> _And he's moving in beside me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s a new chapter cause lmao why not?? i tried to proofread as much as i could but if there’s a typo or anything, just let me know :-)
> 
> also i have a twitter for updates on my fics, bad art, and stuff like that.
> 
> my twitter: [afgloss](https://mobile.twitter.com/afgloss)

It had been a while since that friendly encounter. Two weeks to be exact.

There were still some boxes outside of the apartment beside Jaebum's. But they weren't the same boxes.

Two weeks ago, the boxes were taped up to the point where Jaebum didn't even think the person moving in would be able to open them. One week ago, there were some small boxes that were a bit beaten up.

This week, the boxes were stacked in a nice pile and were taped up nicely and neatly. Perhaps it was furniture?

Running low on snacks, Jaebum decided that he'd go to the convenience store again. There, they stocked shrimp chips that the boy enjoyed frequently.

Dressed in a grey shirt and distressed black jeans, the boy walked into the bathroom. He contemplated on whether he should style his hair down. But these days, not as much.

He'd usually style his hair up whenever he was usually going to the club later in the day. And Jaebum had been going often.

He didn't know why, he just wanted to clear his mind with drinks and women.

In the matter of two weeks, he's had seven one night stands. Two of which weren't at his apartment though. But at a hotel nearby the club.

And he was planning on going to that club once more anyways. Therefore, he styled his hair up again.

Throwing on an old leather jacket that was hidden in the back of his closet, he then slipped on a pair of white adidas before leaving his humble abode.

As the door behind him closed slowly, he heard a small peep behind it. Thinking of it as nothing, he shrugged it off and began walking out of the apartment complex and toward the convenience store.

. . .

After his short trip to the store across the building, he made his way toward the apartments with a bag full of a variety of snacks.

He unlocked his door and opened it, shutting it easily with his foot.

Everything seemed as it usually would before Jaebum realised how much of a mess his home had become.

"Have I just been to the club so many times that I've forgotten to clean my own house?" The boy asked himself, picking up a random sock he had found alone on the floor before dropping it in disgust.

"Why the fuck is that wet?!" He exclaimed, stepping away from the article of clothing.

He searched around the apartment, looking for clues or something that'd tell him why his house had turn into such a mess.

Realising that his bedroom door had been opened a bit, he decided to search there. That's where he found the culprit of the messy house.

"Where did you come from?" He asked, a puzzled look plastered across his face.

It was a puppy. A small white puppy sat on his bed, asleep and making tiny, little snoring noises.

Jaebum massaged his temples.

"Damn, Im Jaebum. Who did you sleep with that brought their damn dog into your house without you knowing?" He mumbled to himself.

Finally, a knock at his door.

He looked at the puppy then at the door. It went back and forth like that for a minute or two.

 _"Hello? Is anyone home?"_ Jaebum could hear through the door.

He recognized the voice; weirdly enough. But just couldn't remember who's it was.

"Uh— Yeah, sorry! Coming!" Jaebum let out as he walked toward the door before opening it.

"Ah, thank goodness." It was a boy, he seemed a bit younger than Jaebum. He had a white shirt on with an unbuttoned denim button up and some black jeans.

"I've been waiting for someone to answer their doors. Um— My dog had ran out of my apartment and I was hoping that you've seen her?" The boy explained.

Then, Jaebum's mind clicked.

"Oh, so you're the owner of that dog!" Jaebum chuckled softly. "Did you find her? Is she in here right now?" The boy rambled. "Yeah, white puppy? She's asleep in my bedroom at the moment." Jaebum answered.

The boy sighed happily. "Thank goodness, she was at least still in the complex!"

"Yeah, she's been in here the whole time actually. I had to leave to buy a few things so she must've snuck in." Jaebum let out.

The boy's eyes widened. "Oh, gosh. She made a mess, didn't she?" The boy pestered. Jaebum laughed. "Well, um— actually—"

"She did, didn't she? Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about that. I swear she's a great dog!" The boy rambled once more. "No, no! It's fine really. It's not a big mess anyways, so there's nothing to worry about." Jaebum explained.

The unknown boy sighed, both his index and middle fingers were massaging his temples.

"I'm so sorry. I just moved in from Mokpo and I really don't want to leave a bad impression on my neighbors." The boy chuckled softly, looking up at Jaebum.

Inspecting the boy's face more, Jaebum had noticed something familiar.

A small birthmark under his right eye.

_Shit._

Jaebum thought to himself.

_It's the cute boy from the convenience store._

After a while, the sudden realisation hit Jaebum like a truck.

_And he's moving in beside me._

"So, could I go get my pup?" The boy asked awkwardly. Jaebum shook his head back into reality before nodding. "Oh, yeah! Sure, um— come inside."

The boy rambled.

"O-Oh, I don't need to go inside! I think if I call her, she'll come to the door." The boy explained.

Jaebum nodded, allowing the boy to call for his pet.

"Coco!~" The boy cooed, patting his knees as another way of calling for his dog. If it wasn't the cute convenience store boy that did it, Jaebum probably would have gagged right there and then.

Out of nowhere, there, came the white puppy. Running out of the bedroom and into the unknown boy's arms.

Giggling adorably, the boy stood up straight with the puppy in his arms.

Looking at Jaebum with a smile on his face, the latter spoke;

"Thanks, it was nice to meet you. By the way, I'm Choi Youngjae." The boy smiled at Jaebum. The other cleared his throat before responding back.

"Ah, right. Nice meeting you too. I'm Im Jaebum." Jaebum replied, rubbing the nape of his neck.

_Does he not remember me?_

Was what went through Jaebum's mind.

"Well, I'll get going." The boy, now known as Youngjae, spoke.

"Oh! Before I go,"

Jaebum anticipated the response. Was the boy going to remember Jaebum? Was he going to recall the first time they had met? Was he going to—

"I just wanted to say that these walls," Youngjae knocked onto the wall that separated his and Jaebum's apartments. "are pretty thin."

The walls? That's what he wanted to mention before leaving? Why in the world would walls matter in a situation like this—

Finally, the realisation hit Jaebum.

_Fuck. Those one night stands._

Jaebum's eyes widened as Youngjae just stood in front of him, innocently.

"Oh, uh— yeah, they are. Huh? Haha..." Jaebum chuckled nervously. Youngjae nodded. "Mhm. Well, I'll go now." The boy smiled softly, walking away from the front door.

Jaebum shut the door, his back against it and sliding down to the floor. His eyes still wide and his entire body in shock.

_The cute convenience store boy knows about my one night stands._

❁

Morning came by and Jaebum couldn't sleep.

There was no denying that he felt like shit for having his new neighbor, Youngjae, put up with all of those noises and creaks and—

It's was Youngjae who heard them! Not some stranger! Jaebum could care less if it was a stranger, never mind a friend.

But this was Youngjae we were talking about! Youngjae; the cute boy from the convenience store who Jaebum never thought he'd meet again but did in an utterly stupid way.

He wasn't able to even get a wink of sleep last night. All he could think about was apologizing to Youngjae somehow.

He felt bad that the poor boy had to put up with all of that.

If it was Jaebum though, he'd probably get off to the sound of his neighbor and some stranger getting it on in the room beside him.

I mean— it's happened before with his friend Jinyoung and his boyfriend, Mark.

He wouldn't go into details if he ever told anyone though.

Let's just say that Jinyoung wasn't happy about Jaebum invading the two's private time.

_Knock, knock._

Jesus Christ.

Who was knocking on the door, at this time as well?

Jaebum ignored it for a while, thinking it was a random girl he slept with that was trying to get in contact with him again somehow.

But that thought changed once a voice called from the other side of the front door.

_"Hello? Jaebum, right? Are you home?"_

It was Youngjae.

Jaebum quickly jumped out of bed, standing to fix his appearance so that he'd look a little more presentable.

At the moment, he was still in his sleeping attire.

Black sweatpants, white tee shirt, and messy hair.

The least he could do was fix his hair.

"One moment! I'll be there in a bit!" Jaebum exclaimed from the bathroom, grabbing his styling gel for his hair.

He could hear Youngjae respond back to him.

_"Oh, okay then!"_

After fixing his bed hair, he walked toward the front door and opened it. Smiling tiredly, he managed to say something.

"Hey, Youngjae. Good morning." Jaebum smiled. "Morning? It's two in the afternoon." Youngjae giggled. Jaebum's eyes widened before he mumbled to himself.

"Damn, I was asleep for that long?"

Youngjae's hands brought themselves up to his mouth.

"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry! My friends always complain about me doing that." The younger rambled.

"Ah, shit— Um, it's fine. Really. I shouldn't have slept so late at night." Jaebum muttered back to the boy. "Still, I'm sorry. You could just ignore me if I happen to do that again." Youngjae explained. Jaebum nodded before realising the rest of Youngjae's sentence. "I mean— No! Don't worry! It's fine! I've gotta wake up early anyways, you know? For work and all that shit." The older stated.

Youngjae smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course, of course. I usually wake up around seven because of university." The boy explained.

Jaebum tilted his head. "You're in Uni?"

Youngjae nodded. "Yup~ I started last year."

"Last year? But didn't you say you were from Mokpo?" Jaebum asked. The younger nodded. "Yeah, and I used to go to school there but I transferred after moving." The boy explained.

"Huh." Jaebum managed to mutter, "what major are you studying?"

"Oh, I'm studying Veterinary. I love animals, so I think it'll be nice to them help out." Youngjae giggled.

 _Cute._ Jaebum thought.

"That's nice. I studied Music Production." The older replied. "Oh~ sounds cool. Did you get your bachelors?" The latter asked. Jaebum hesitated. "No, actually I dropped out."

"Hm... I see. What made you want to drop out? If you're fine with me asking." Youngjae responded, looking up at Jaebum with his dark brown eyes. Jaebum could stare at them all day but he snapped back into reality, shrugging in response to the younger's question.

"It's fine, don't worry. I don't really know what made me wanna drop out? I kind of just felt like I didn't want to continue the rest of the classes." Jaebum explained. "Ah, okay." Youngjae nodded.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot! Um— hang on a second!" Youngjae exclaimed, dashing into his apartment and stepping back out with a bag. He motioned it towards Jaebum.

"Here's an apology gift from yesterday~ but it's also just a "Hi, I'm your new neighbor" gift too." The younger giggled softly. Jaebum chuckled, taking the bag.

He opened the bag to check what was inside and— Oh! Would you look at that? It was four bags of Jaebum's favorite shrimp chips. He smiled widely, looking back towards Youngjae.

"Thanks!" The latter let out before asking a question, "How'd you know I liked these shrimp chips, though?"

"Oh! From yesterday! I saw that you were carrying a bag full of them, haha." Youngjae explained. "Yeah, these are my favorite snacks from the convenience store across the way." Jaebum smiled. "I could tell~ You had like— three family sized bags of them." Youngjae laughed softly.

Jaebum chuckled, heading to place the bag on his couch before going back to the latter. A short silence followed after.

Youngjae spoke up.

"Oh, my friends are throwing me a welcome party and they told me to just invite anyone who lives near me that I've already met. So, um— if you want to, you could come?" The boy muttered, fidgeting with his fingers.

The older smiled before nodding his head.

"Sure, I'll come. When is it?" 

Youngjae’s eyes lit up. “It’s in a week. On Saturday.” The boy smiled softly.

“Ah, okay. I’ll be there then.” Jaebum replied. “Really? O-Okay! I’ll see you there then~ Bye!” Youngjae let out before heading back into his apartment.

Jaebum chuckled softly to himself as he closed the door to his own apartment.

_Why did this boy nearly always make him smile?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum exhaled. Why was he feeling nervous?
> 
> He made his way inside, making sure to close the front door. He walked over to the couch before spotting Youngjae easily.
> 
> _Man, he looks good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s another chapter! im in love with this au so much,,, ive prewritten like three new chapters already :”)

The party was about three days away. And Jaebum spent two of those days worrying about what to do.

_Should he style his hair up or down?_

Up.

If he styled it down, Youngjae would recognize him and feel terrible for not remembering who he was.

_What should he wear?_

Was this a casual party? With beer and snacks? Or one with a bunch of people wearing fancy clothes?

It's probably a casual party.

_How about gifts? Should he bring one?_

But, he doesn't know any of Youngjae's interests. His likes or dislikes.

_Maybe a dog related thing? He has a dog, so it'd be a nice gift?_

Yeah, sure. A dog related gift it is then.

_Ding!_

The sound of Jaebum's phone startled him. He made his way to the bedside table, picking up the phone and noticed that someone had texted him.

He opened the notification and read the line of texts.

**Mark-hyung**  
Sup Jae  
Hear about that party someone  
was throwing in the area?

Jaebum pressed onto the small keyboard on his phone. He sent the message and waited for a reply.

**Jaebum**  
yeah, i got invited to it by my   
next door neighbor.

**Mark-hyung**  
Really?  
Well, apparently there are a  
bunch of college kids there.  
I mean that's what Bambam  
told me

_Ah, right._

Jaebum almost forgot.

Bambam was still in college. Studying for his textiles major. Of course, he'd know about that party.

**Jaebum**  
well, i guess i'll be stuck with  
a bunch of college students?

**Mark-hyung**  
Sounds like it'll be a tough  
night, don't get too drunk haha

**Jaebum**  
don't worry, i won't  
haha

Jaebum shut off his phone, placing it back on his bedside table before rushing toward the closet door and browsing his clothing choices which mostly seemed like a lifetime supply of black shirts.

"Fuck it." He muttered, reaching for a black shirt and black jeans.

While walking back to the bathroom, the boy picked up an army green bomber jacket as well.

After throwing each article of clothing on, he looks into the mirror. Brushing off any pieces of lint from his black shirt so that he didn't look weird.

As he walked back to his closet to grab a pair of socks, he found himself awaiting a knock on his door. The voice of a particular boy he met at a convenience store. And the short yet interesting conversations they'd have right at Jaebum's front door.

The boy shut his eyes right before opening them again.

What was he thinking?

He doesn't like Youngjae. He doesn't even know him well enough to say what his favorite colour is.

Slipping on the pair of black socks, Jaebum saw a notification on his phone.

**010-XXX-XXXX**  
hi? this is youngjae.  
i hope i have the right number.  
is this jaebum?

**Jaebum**  
yep, it's Jaebum.

Jaebum quickly made a contact for the younger boy; the fact that he had done so so quickly was rather questionable.

**Youngjae/Convenience Store Boy**  
oh, good haha! one of my friends,  
bambam, gave me your number.

**Jaebum**  
ah, okay. so, why did you text   
me?

**Youngjae/Convenience Store Boy**  
right! i just wanted to ask what  
time you'd be at the party? a  
few of my friends are already  
here but i'm waiting for you haha

The boy found it cute that the latter was waiting for him. The fact that he was taking the time to wait for Jaebum was making the older fall for him a bit more.

**Jaebum**  
i'm almost out the house, so  
no need to wait for me.  
go talk to your friends! i'm  
sure they would wanna know  
how you've been and all that.

**Youngjae/Convenience Store Boy**  
ah, okay then. i'll see you when  
you get here :)

Jaebum smiled, placing his feet into his white adidas before grabbing the small gift bag with the gift he had gotten for Youngjae and heading out of the apartment.

. . .

Youngjae sighed as he placed his phone into the back pocket of his black jeans.

There were already a few people in the house; owned by a friend of his from college.

The party seemed relaxed at the moment—alcoholic beverages, loud music, a small amount of people—but Youngjae knew that the party would just get wilder by the second.

"Youngjae!" The boy heard a voice call.

Looking toward his left, he noticed a figure running to him. He had a feeling that he knew who it was. And to his surprise, he was right. It was Bambam.

"What is going on with your shirt? Jesus Christ." The younger rolled his eyes as he readjusted the sleeves of Youngjae's white button up. "You look like a mess." Bambam added.

"I feel like a mess." Youngjae replied. "What do you mean? This whole party for you, and you feel like a mess? How?" Bambam asked, confused. "No— I mean— it's not about the party. It's about someone." Youngjae explained. "Ah, I see. You got a girlfriend or something?" Bambam responded.

"Cause if you do, I can't help you anyways. I'm not one of you, straight folk." The younger joked.

Youngjae rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and no, I don't have a girlfriend." The latter explained.

That was the thing about Youngjae and his friends. They all assume that he's straight. Not because he's been with a girl or anything. It's the complete opposite. He's never been with anybody.

He's never shown attraction toward boys in front of his friends. He did show a slight attraction to girls, when he was straight.

The boy didn't mind that his friends just assumed he was straight. It was his fault. He hadn't built up the courage to come out to them or his family.

Bambam just shrugged at Youngjae's response.

"So, what is it then?" The younger asked.

"I just— I'm falling for this one person but we barely know each other and— I don't know? They're just really cute and nice and—"

"You're rambling again." Bambam pointed out. "Ah, sorry about that." Youngjae apologized.

He did have a tendency to ramble about a certain topic whenever he was nervous.

"Whatever, it's fine. I'm going to go ask Yugyeom if I can change some songs on the Spotify playlist we made. Just come by the kitchen if you need anything." The younger explained. "Got it." Youngjae replied.

As Bambam walked away, Youngjae moved toward the couch before throwing himself down and closing his eyes.

He just wanted Jaebum to get to the party.

. . .

Jaebum turned on the engine to his car. Waiting for it to warm up.

He was somehow anticipating this party.

Why though?

Like Mark said, it'd be filled with random college students. So why in the world was Jaebum getting excited?

When he finally made it to the party, he walked to the door. Knocking on it before having it opened by a drunken girl that seemed like she didn’t need much more to drink to black out.

“Hey... Are you—“ the drunk girl hiccuped, her body sluggish, “—Choi Youngjae’s friend, Jae-something?”

“Jaebum?” The boy finished for her.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I dunno? I just remember Jae-something.”

Jaebum didn’t exactly know how to respond.

Did Youngjae consider him a friend?

“Uh, I guess you could say that I’m his friend.” The boy responded. The girl nodded as a way of understanding. “Well... He’s been talking about you on and on and on and— Do you wanna come inside?” The girl finally asked.

“Yeah, actually. Haha.” He chuckled awkwardly. “Lil’ Youngjae is on the couch if you wanna talk to him.” The girl shrugged before walking away.

Jaebum exhaled. Why was he feeling nervous?

He made his way inside, making sure to close the front door. He walked over to the couch before spotting Youngjae easily.

_Man, he looks good._

Jaebum thought to himself.

Youngjae turned to his left and made eye contact with the older, immediately getting flustered and beginning to blush profusely.

Jaebum saw that the younger was chatting with a few other people. Two girls and one guy. He watched as Youngjae excused himself from the conversation to greet Jaebum.

“Hey, um— So, you came!” Youngjae smiled shyly, scratching at the nape of his neck. “Yeah, haha. I was curious and you know? It’s just polite and stuff.” Jaebum replied. “Ah, got it. _Polite_.” Youngjae muttered.

“Oh, right! I got you a gift!” Jaebum exclaimed, holding up the little gift bag he had brought with him.

“Oh my gosh. Really? Thanks, uh... You really didn’t have to, I mean— You’re the only person to give me a gift so far during this entire party.” Youngjae explained, taking the small bag that Jaebum had handed to him.

Looking inside the bag, Youngjae pulled out the first thing he had seen in it.

The first thing he had pulled out was a small yellow hoodie. “Oh.” Youngjae let out.

“I-It’s for your dog, Coco.” Jaebum explained. “I didn’t really know what to get you, so I got Coco a few things and I gave you some chips.”

Looking into the bag again, Youngjae spotted a small collar with a bell attached to it and some bags of chips; his favorite chips.

“Whoa~ How’d you get my favorite type of chips?” Youngjae smiled.

_“I bought them for you at the convenience store one time.”_

Was what Jaebum had wanted to say but instead he just replied with a generic response.

“Lucky guess?” Jaebum chuckled as he shrugged. Youngjae giggled and Jaebum felt as if the softest, purest boy on the face of the Earth was right in front of him.

“Thanks for the gift. It means a lot because no one had bothered getting me one today.” Youngjae smiled at Jaebum. “No problem. I’m just being a nice person and stuff, ya know?” Jaebum replied. He saw the younger’s face drop slightly, sighing. 

“Right. Being a nice person. That’s all.”

. . .

It wasn’t long until almost all of Youngjae’s friends were drunken out of their minds and he didn’t know who to talk to because of that.

Bambam and Yugyeom were making out somewhere upstairs. Another guy friend of his was flirting with a group of girls. The friends that he had that were girls, were in the bathroom. Throwing up the drinks they had just finished.

Youngjae walked into the kitchen, a generic red solo cup in his hand. Sloshing around the half vodka, half peach juice liquid in it.

The boy will admit.

He thought he looked damn good. But, no one had complimented him. Which was something he was aiming to happen at the party. He mostly hoped that it would be Jaebum that compliment him.

Where was Jaebum anyways?

A few minutes ago, the older boy was talking to a group of drunk guys. And now, he’s just suddenly gone?

A bit tipsy and tired, Youngjae made his way upstairs into the guest room that his friend gave to him whenever he’d stay over at his house.

Hand on the doorknob, Youngjae could make out a voice or two in the room.

_“You dropped out of college? What! Why?”_ A girl’s voice rung.

The voice was high pitched and squeaky, which was something that didn’t help Youngjae’s headache. But, Youngjae could tell that the girl with the voice was his friend, Mae. A girl who had come to his college all the way from the U.S.

As Youngjae was about to leave to head back downstairs, he heard another familiar voice in the room.

_“I just didn’t wanna continue classes.”_

_Shit._

Youngjae thought.

_Jaebum was in that room._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry for the wait!~ i had writer’s block and literally couldn’t think of anything,,, but here you go! a new chapter :”)

What was Youngjae worried about?

It was just Mae and Jaebum. Having a friendly conversation. You know? Like friends?

Youngjae didn’t have anything to worry about.

Why was he even worrying in the first place? It’s not like he was dating Jaebum, he doesn’t even like the guy enough to call it a _“crush.”_

After getting caught up in his thoughts, Youngjae couldn’t even listen to whatever else the two were talking about.

The boy stood there, in front of the guest bedroom, as if he weren’t listening but just standing and drinking his alcohol.

This wasn’t eavesdropping, was it?

_“Wait, what? you have one night stands?”_

Mae’s statement ringed throughout Youngjae’s mind.

Those one night stands.

Youngjae absolutely hated them.

While he tried sleeping at night, he’d be fully awake. Listening to the grunts and moans through the walls that shared the two apartments.

Youngjae didn’t think much of it at first. He just hated the fact that his horny neighbor could never keep quiet.

That was until he found out _that horny neighbor_ was Jaebum.

Then, he hated the sounds through his walls even more.

_“I mean— Yeah. They’re great and all, but I’m in a dilemma cause there’s this person I sorta like and....”_

The words trailed from there. Youngjae didn’t really want to hear another word.

Jaebum _liked_ someone.

There goes all of Youngjae’s chances of ever being with his kind, wonderful, amazing, great neighbor. (The list of adjectives could go on and on if Youngjae would have wanted it to.)

He mostly just wanted to leave the party. Leave the area. Head into his friend’s dorm room at his college and just vent.

Vent about whatever _this_ was.

Whatever he couldn’t think straight about.

It’s not like he thought straight in the first place.

. . .

“Youngjae?” A dreary Jackson at the door. “What are you doing here?”

Jackson Wang was one of Youngjae’s amazing best friends and was the only one who knew about the boy’s sexuality.

If Jackson hadn’t taken a gap year, the guy would’ve graduated college last year.

Good thing he didn’t, or else he’d be living with his other best friend, Brian, somewhere in California and Youngjae would have nobody to talk to at college.

“Listen, I really need to talk about some things and I can only really talk to you because you won’t judge me and you know a lot more about me than Yugyeom or Bambam and I—“

“The rambling, Youngjae.” Jackson pointed out, wiping his face with his hand. “Right. Sorry.” The younger let out.

“It’s no problem, I guess. Just get in here. I’m tired and pissed at the fact that you woke me up. What time is it anyways?” Jackson asked as Youngjae walked into the dorm.

“Like one in the morning or something.” Youngjae answered, sitting on the older’s bed. “What! One in the— Youngjae!” Jackson whispered loud enough to be consider a yell in a way. “Don’t scold me. I had to be at that party that Yugyeom and Bambam threw for me. They told me I had to stay at least four hours there.”

“Jesus. _Four hours?_ What’d you do the whole time?” Jackson asked, taking a seat on his desk chair.

“Talk. Drink. Contemplate whether or not I should kill myself.” Youngjae responded. The two made eye contact as Jackson plastered on a stern facial expression.

“I’m joking! Okay?” Youngjae let out. Jackson’s face relaxed.

“So, what are these things that you really need to tell me about?” Jackson asked.

“I like someone.”

Youngjae said to the older.

_”And?...”_

“They like someone else.”

Jackson knew for a fact that there was something else that Youngjae had to let out.

_“And?...”_

Youngjae bit his bottom lip.

“It’s my neighbor.”

Jackson placed his index and middle fingers on his temples. Sighing loudly, he shut his eyes.

“God, Youngjae. Please don’t tell me it’s like one of those shitty ass cliches.” Jackson stated in a begging tone. “I promise you, it’s no— Actually, on second thought—“

“Hold it.” The older said.

“Choi Youngjae. After all these months of _‘I wanna fall in love this year’_ and _’I want it to be something special’_ , you turn it into a goddamn movie cliche.”

Youngjae bit his bottom lip. Recalling everything that Jackson was reminding him.

He did say he wanted to fall in love this year.

He did say he wanted it to be special.

And look what happened; some type of movie cliche.

Placing his elbows on his knees and head in his hands, he felt tears prickling at his eyes. He didn’t wanna cry over something as stupid as one guy.

“Yo, Youngjae? You good?” Jackson let out, his tone concerned. All the latter did was shake his head. The older sighed. “Hey. I didn’t mean to sound rude. It’s just that— You wanted something too good and you got something basic. We’ve all been there, Jae.” Jackson explained, using the younger’s nickname.

“I don’t know what to do...” Youngjae let out. “First, I get woken up by shitty sounds of one night stands. Second, I meet the guy who has the one night stands and he’s absolutely nice. Third, I find myself falling for him.”

“Wait, he has one night stands?” Jackson asked.

Youngjae rolled his eyes, looking back up at Jackson.

“Oh, he does. And it annoyed the shit out of me for about three weeks. It was like he had sex with a new girl everyday!”

Jackson took in every detail that Youngjae was telling him.

“I hated it even more after I met him because he was such a nice guy that I wouldn’t have known he had one night stands if I didn’t live beside him! God, it was so fucking hard to hate him at the same time too! Sometimes, I can’t even tell if I like the guy or hate him.” Youngjae let out.

“How long has it been since you’ve met this dude?” Jackson asked, curious.

“Uh... like two weeks or something...”

The older sighed loudly.

“Youngjae... Youngjae! You’ve only known this guy from two weeks! You can’t like some random boy you’ve just met! That’s like adopting a koala without knowing or researching anything about it!”

Youngjae gave Jackson a weird look. Jackson quickly took notice and explained himself.

“I visited my older brother in Australia last week, so don’t mind my weird metaphors and whatever.” Jackson cleared up for the younger.

“Oh, right.” Youngjae remembered.

“Hey, but still! I-I don’t think I like him romantically.”

(Obviously a lie.)

“It’s not like I took one look at him and thought he was probably the most amazing person in the world!”

(Another lie.)

Youngjae fell onto the bed. His eyes shut tight as he groaned.

“What did I do to deserve this?” The younger let out.

Jackson shrugged.

“Your dog ate my plant that one time.”

“Oh, shut up. That was the first time I had met you. How was I supposed to know that dogs liked daffodils?” Youngjae argued.

Jackson chuckled a bit before heading to lay next to Youngjae.

“Guys are weird.”

“Well, you are a guy so I mean—“

Youngjae punched Jackson’s bicep gently, laughing at the statement.

“Whatever, weirdo.”

❁

“Wait, what? You have one night stands?”

Mae was a girl that Jaebum had happened to strike up a conversation with at Youngjae’s party.

He didn’t do it to _make a first move_. He was introduced to her by Bambam.

Mae seemed like a cool girl.

A cheesy infinity tattoo on her wrist that she had gotten with her best friend back in Oregon. Long dyed red hair that reached her shoulders. A vertical labret piercing.

The two struck up a conversation pretty well.

“I mean— Yeah. They’re great and all, but I’m in a dilemma cause there’s this person I sorta like and they’re kind of my neighbor—“

“Wait!” Mae exclaimed.

“You’re Im Jaebum, _right_?”

Jaebum’s facial expression changed from laid back to confused.

“I— Um... Yeah... Am I not supposed to be Im Jaebum or?...” The latter let out. “No! No, it’s just that— You're Youngjae’s neighbor, right?” Mae asked after stuttering multiple times.

Jaebum quickly realised what he said and tried to fix it as best as he could. (Which possibly made the situation worst)

“Yeah! Um... The person I like is my— Um— Upstairs neighbor! You know? Cause I live in apartments and shit.” The boy lied to explain himself.

“Oh, you’re right! I completely forgot, haha!” Mae giggled. “Well, how’s it like being neighbors with Youngjae? Our old dorm rooms used to be across from each other when he still lived in the housing at our college.”

“I mean— I don’t hate being his neighbor, of course. Youngjae is great to be around, you know? He just gives off that _nice_ vibe.” Jaebum tried his best to word everything.

“I know exactly what you mean! To be honest,” Mae leaned a bit toward Jaebum and whispered jokingly as if people were listening to them. “he’s basically a little puppy.”

Jaebum chuckled at how accurate that description was.

It was true.

Youngjae practically had the same personality as a pup. He was almost always happy, shy around new people, and very adorable.

“Don’t tell him I said that though. He gets a little angry when I call him a puppy, haha!” Mae laughed.

Jaebum made a zipping motion toward his lips. “Got it!” He let out before laughing along with Mae.

Finishing their laughter, Jaebum reaches for his phone that was left in the back pocket of his jeans. After turning of the screen and looking at the bright display of his phone, his eyes widened.

It was around two in the morning already.

Jaebum had to be up early tomorrow morning due to his mother wanting to visit Seoul for the second time ever since he had moved there a few years ago.

“Oh, man. I’ve gotta head home. I got something I need to be early for tomorrow.” Jaebum explained to Mae as he placed his phone back in his pocket. “No worries! Go ahead, I’ll just hang out with Bambam and Yugyeom. Unless they’re having some _quality time_ together at the moment.” Mae laughed.

“Yeah, you go do that.” Jaebum chuckled before heading out of the room and downstairs.

He figured that he had to say goodbye to Youngjae seeing as the boy invited him, but it seemed as if he was no where to be seen?

Jaebum brushed it off; thinking that Youngjae was already at his apartment and that Jaebum could see him tomorrow morning, thanking him then.

There we go.

It was easy. Just knock on Youngjae’s door in the morning and thank him. That’s all it takes. 

. . .

Jaebum had fallen asleep right when he stepped into his house. His body thrown onto the couch as he snores softly.

In the morning, he had noticed that he had forgotten to brush his teeth and change into some pyjamas.

Great.

Now his breath smelt of liquor and snacks that were placed on a table at the party from last night.

Oh, right. The party.

Jaebum still had to thank Youngjae for inviting him.

Getting up, Jaebum grabbed his phone and looked at the bright screen that showed once he turned it on.

**_15:28_ **

“Damn,” Jaebum let out a sigh. “Why’d I wake up so late?”

He placed his phone back onto the couch and walked to his room. Browsing around his closet, he decided to just stick with some sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

It wasn’t like he needed to dress up.

With that, he changed into the new clothes and walked back into his room. Jaebum also grabbed a snapback to cover his bed head when he greeted Youngjae.

He slid his feet into some random slippers and opened the door of his apartment.

Before he could knock onto Youngjae’s door, the younger boy was already at the doorstep of his own apartment.

Youngjae was wearing some random basketball shorts and an oversized hoodie which was different than what he wore at his party, but Jaebum brushed it off as nothing.

“Oh, uh— Youngjae!” Jaebum exclaimed.

Startled, Youngjae jumped a bit.

“Sorry... didn’t mean to scare you, haha.” The older chuckled softly. “I-It’s fine, don’t worry~” Youngjae let out as he smiled at Jaebum. “So, um... I just wanted to thank you for inviting me.” Jaebum stated.

Youngjae’s eyes widened.

“Oh, yeah— Well, you don’t have to thank me~ I’m sure you had a great time though, huh?” Youngjae replied without hesitation, recalling when he knew that Jaebum and his friend, Mae were in a room alone.

Youngjae placed his hand over his mouth. “I mean— I, uh...”

Jaebum tilted his head in confusion, “what do you mean?”

Youngjae searched in his head for the right words but changed his mind after he realised that he’d just make everything worst.

“Never mind, it’s nothing. I just meant that— You know? You met some of my friends and all.” Youngjae tried explaining.

Jaebum wanted to talk to the younger more. Before he could, Youngjae interrupted him.

“Sorry— I’ve gotta go.” Youngjae let out. “Oh, sure. Don’t let me stop you.” Jaebum replied. Youngjae nodded and gave a small wave to Jaebum before walking into his apartment.

Once the door to Youngjae’s apartment closed, Jaebum sighed.

_Youngjae seemed different today_

Jaebum shook his head back into reality. What was he thinking?

Why would Youngjae seem different? He’s the same Youngjae as he was yesterday, right?

Jaebum cleared his mind and walked back into his apartment.

His phone was still on the couch, but now it was buzzing. Who was calling him?

He walked over to the couch and picked up the phone, answering the call.

_”Hello? Jaebum?”_

It was his older sister.

“Yeah. What is it, Jae-eun?”

_”Mom and I are on our way to Seoul to grab some lunch with you, so you better be ready.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes, i gave jaebum an older sister because it just helped the story)
> 
> follow me for updates :’)  
> [6sope](https://mobile.twitter.com/6sope)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter was shorter than usual but i don’t really write a lot ;(
> 
> just a heads up,, but there will be some semi-smut coming soon?? basically some masturbation so yee

“So Jaebum, anything new with your love life?” His mother asked, enthusiastically.

The three were at a small cafe in Myeongdong. There was chatter everywhere inside and it seemed to blend in like white noise to Jaebum.

The boy shrugged his shoulders as he shook his head. “No, nothing much.”

His older sister—Jae-eun, 3 years older than Jaebum—harshly nudged Jaebum’s rib with her elbow.

“You little— I mean— I haven’t had a lot of time to meet new people. I’ve been busy with my job.” Jaebum explained. His mother sighed. “Jaebum-ssi, you’re going to have to find someone to date or marry soon. Do you remember Chaewon?” His mother asked. “From our hometown?” Jaebum responded.

His mother nodded. “He’s already married.”

“No way. To who?” Jaebum asked, curious. “Listen, I’m not Chaewon’s mother, I’m yours so when are you getting married? Nearly more than half of your childhood friends are either married or dating.” His mother exaggerated.

Jae-eun whispered into her brother’s ear.

“She’s been giving me an earful, too.” Jae-eun let out. “What? Why?” Jaebum asked. “I keep forgetting to take the clothes off of the rack when they’re done drying.” The boy’s sister explained.

Jaebum rolled his eyes, expecting his sister to say something far more ridiculous.

Jae-eun was already dating a man. Their father had approved of him while their mother hadn’t. Their father only approved of Jae-eun’s boyfriend because of his job and wealth. Their mother wanted Jae-eun to be happy and to not focus on only wealth and status.

Jaebum turned back to his mother.

“I’ll let you know when I find a significant other because it doesn’t happen overnight.” The boy explained.

“Don’t you think I know that?” His mother replied. “To think that after living in Seoul for _four years_ , you haven’t met anybody who you’ve wanted to be in a relationship with!”

“Mom, just let it go. He’s going to find someone eventually and it’s not going to happen in a matter of seconds. It took seven years of nagging from you and dad until I met Hyojin.” Jae-eun added. Their mother quickly huffed out a sigh before standing from her chair.

“I’m gonna get some fresh air. While I’m gone, fix your attitudes.”

That was the last thing that Jaebum’s mother told him and his sister before leaving the cafe.

“Wow.”

Jaebum turned to his sister, who began to sip from her cappuccino.

“That was the most dramatic thing I’ve seen her do in my twenty-five years of living.” Jae-eun let out.

Jaebum sighed. “Maybe I should go, too? I caused mom to leave the cafe and I’m pretty sure she’s waiting for me to bring her back and promise her that I’ll fix my love life.”

“You see, that’s not how _I_ would react. But, yeah. I guess you could do that.” Jae-eun replied, nonchalantly. “I’m just saying that it’s probably what mom is expecting—“

“And _I’m just saying_ that she’s probably just frustrated because she wants us to live perfect lives.” His sister interrupted. “Well, one way to live a perfect life is to not interrupt people, Im Jae-eun.” The boy responded.

His sister rolled her eyes and chuckled softly.

“Whatever. Let’s go stroll around Myeongdong for a bit.” Jae-eun let out, standing up and brushing crumbs from her sandwich off of her coat.

“What about mom?” Jaebum asked.

“She’ll be fine. I just have to call her and tell her to come back to the hotel.” The girl explained.

Jaebum shrugged his shoulders. “Okay, I guess.”

The two then left the cafe.

—

Youngjae had gotten startled by the sudden knocking on his front door. He quickly stopped petting Coco’s fur and went to answer the door.

At the door stood Bambam and Yugyeom.

“Where were you last night!? Me and Yugyeom spent an hour looking for you before we got a text from Jinyoung saying that you were at Jackson’s dorm! Did you even bother to think how worried me and Yugyeom were? It was like losing a child even though you’re older than us and—“

“I get it, Bambam. You and Yugyeom were mad and worried.” Youngjae groaned as he rubbed his right eye.

Yugyeom began to speak. “I wasn’t _that_ worried. I mean, I know that Youngjae wasn’t going to like— hit it up at a bar or something—“

“We were _very_ worried. Right, Kim Yugyeom?” Bambam emphasized the younger’s name and it seemed to Youngjae as if Bambam was going to kill Yugyeom if he didn’t say the right thing.

Yugyeom seemed to have caught on by the look on his face.

“Oh! _Right!_ We were so worried, Youngjae!” Yugyeom let out, looking at Bambam for approval.

“You know what? Just ignore anything that Yugyeom says.”

“Wow, uh— Rude, okay.” Yugyeom responded to Bambam’s statement.

“So, why did you leave the party?” Bambam asked.

“I-I, um...”

Youngjae paused, biting his bottom lip as he tried to think of a response. He couldn’t just blatantly say:

 _”I had to leave because I thought my gay crush was gonna do_ it _with my friend. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention but I’m actually gay haha."_

“I— Uh, I was just tired!” Youngjae let out. “Yeah, I got _super_ tired and just wanted to head home but you know? My apartment is pretty far from the party and the dorms were closer, so I walked to Jackson’s dorm. Yep, that’s what I did.”

Youngjae smiled innocently, hoping that the two younger boys would believe his lie and if they did, either Youngjae was a great liar or they just can’t see through the boy.

Bambam gave the boy a suspicious look.

“I’m going to believe you, Choi Youngjae. But only for this time.” The younger replied. “I mean— I’m pretty sure he’s lying, Bam—“

“And this is the time when we barge into your apartment and hang out like bros!” Bambam interrupted Yugyeom before he could say anything.

“Oh god, don’t ever use the word _bros_ again.” Youngjae replied, walking back over to his couch.

Once he had sat down, Coco immediately made her way onto his lap.

Yugyeom and Bambam made their way to the couch, sitting on either side of Youngjae. Yugyeom looked over at Coco.

“I haven’t seen Coco for a while.” He chuckled, petting the dog. “You know Bambam actually got a cat?”

Youngjae shared a look with both boys.

“Bambam? Getting a cat? No way. He can’t even take care of himself.” Youngjae joked. “Excuse me? I can take care of myself perfectly, Yugyeom’s the one who always needs me to take care of him.” Bambam argued.

“Back onto the subject of the cat, Bambam did get a cat. He named her Pudding.” Yugyeom added. “What kind of cat is she?” Youngjae asked. “An all white Devon Rex.” Bambam answered.

“Do you have a photo?” Youngjae asked, enthusiastically.

Bambam took his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and opening his photos app. There, he showed Youngjae a photo of his cat.

“She’s so adorable!” Youngjae exclaimed. “I know right? Just like her owner.” Bambam stated, cocky as usual.

“I wouldn’t say just like her owner, maybe the complete opposite is what you meant to say.” Yugyeom laughed.

Youngjae then realised something.

“Wait. How are you guys raising the cat in your dorm? I thought no pets were allowed in the dorms?” The boy asked.

Bambam and Yugyeom both shared looks with each other.

“Well, you see—“

“We’re hiding her from the dorm monitors that always pass by.” Yugyeom blurted.

“Wow, thanks for interrupting me.” Bambam stated. “It’s not like you don’t do that to me.” Yugyeom replied. “And I don’t wanna get caught up in a couple argument.” Youngjae let out, standing from the couch with Coco in his arms.

“When you get into a relationship, it’s bound to happen.” Bambam told Youngjae. “Mhm, even over the smallest things.” Yugyeom added on.

“Oh really?” Youngjae stated. “Give me one example of something that you guys argue about.”

“Who tops and who bottoms.” Bambam responded.

“We’ve come to terms that I top and Bambam bottoms.” Yugyeom said, smugly.

“Uh— We did not agree to that.” Bambam stated.

As the two rambled back and forth, Youngjae chuckled softly, Coco peacefully asleep in his arms.

—

Jaebum and his sister walked back to the boy’s apartment.

“Well, this is where we separate.” Jae-eun stated. “Yep, bye loser.” Jaebum let out. “Farewell, nerd!” Jae-eun exclaimed as she walked away, waving.

Jaebum chuckled at his sister before walking into his apartment. He took his coat off and threw it onto the back of a chair in his living room before walking into the kitchen.

Making himself some ramyeon, he played some music on his phone.

The song playing had been stuck in his head for a few days.

_♫ “Neon eonjena naege” ♫_

Jaebum hummed along to the rhythm as he poured the seasoning over the dry ramyeon noodles.

He swayed along to the music, probably looking like a maniac but it didn’t matter because he was enjoying the song.

He poured water over the ramyeon into the plastic bowl.

Placing the ramyeon into the microwave, he pressed in the instructed time that was stated on the packaging.

_♫ “Late at night, I think of you” ♫_

He paused the music. Realising how silent it was in his apartment.

Walking toward the couch, he threw himself onto it. Lying back and relaxing. It was so silent that he could hear Youngjae’s voice.

Wait.

Youngjae’s voice.

And also two other voices.

That somehow sounded like voices that Jaebum had heard recently.

Jaebum listened in on the conversation.

_”Yeah, it was pretty weird and like— Oh my... Damn it, Yugyeom! You dropped my chips!”_

_“It wasn’t my fault! Why do you blame me for everything, Bambam?”_

_“You guys need to see a couple counselor or something.”_

Then Jaebum heard Youngjae laugh.

Jaebum smiled, hearing Youngjae’s voice and laugh just made him happier.

And those two voices. He knew it was Yugyeom and Bambam, he just couldn’t hear them clearly. And especially because yesterday, he had drank so much that their voices were kind of just muffled.

Jaebum didn’t want to seem like a creep but he couldn’t help but listen in on the conversations.

 _”Oh, Youngjae. Remember yesterday, at the party, you were talking about someone you liked?”_ Bambam’s voice stated clearly.

That’s when the conversation started to peak at Jaebum’s interest.

He couldn’t say he had a crush on Youngjae because he barely knew anything about the boy. But he did take an interest in him, he wanted to know more about him and sadly, evesdropping seemed like the easiest way.

 _”What?! Youngjae likes someone?”_ Yugyeom’s voice exclaimed.

 _”S-Shut up... It’s nothing really. I don’t even know if they like me or even take the time to pay attention to me.”_ Youngjae let out.

_Someone not paying attention to Youngjae? Man, they’re missing out._

Jaebum thought.

_”So, tell us! Who the special girl?”_

And that’s when Jaebum stopped listening.

Youngjae liked someone.

And it was a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for updates and other stuff, hit me up on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/afgloss)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who has been supporting this fic so far :’) i’m so happy that you guys like it!!
> 
> i’m not sure if this needs a warning but i’m still going to do it
> 
> warning!!  
> descriptions of a one night stand are in this chapter!!

A girl.

Youngjae likes a girl.

After all this time of Jaebum thinking he’d finally date a boy he took interest in, the boy he liked likes girls.

Jaebum decided to listen is a bit longer, hoping that maybe it was just the other two teasing Youngjae and that Youngjae was actually into guys.

 _”So?”_ Yugyeom’s voice stated, _“what’s she like?”_

As much as Jaebum had wanted to listen in, it stung.

He actually liked Youngjae.

He can admit it now that he’s felt heartbroken that the boy he likes is into some girl.

 _”Uh... She— Um... She’s cool.”_ Youngjae stuttered.

 _”That’s it? What does she look like?”_ Bambam asked.

Jaebum continued to listen in, wondering what this _lucky girl_ looked like.

 _”She... Er... S-She’s cool looking? I don’t know?”_ Youngjae let out.

There goes Jaebum’s chance of learning about what the girl who Youngjae liked look like.

_”Wow, Youngjae. Your crush is definitely unique.”_

_“Don’t tease him, Bambam. Could you be more specific, Youngjae?”_

_“Yeah Bambam, listen to Yugyeom. Um... Well, she has piercings?”_

Piercings? Jaebum had piercings.

Seven, to be exact.

Four on his right ear and three on his left.

The boy continued to listen in on the conversation, getting even more curious about whoever Youngjae liked.

_”Anything else?”_

_“Oh! She loves these shrimp chips that are at the convenience store nearby.”_

Jaebum’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought Youngjae’s last statement through.

Shrimp chips? Convenience store nearby?

Jaebum likes (loves) shrimp chips. Especially the ones from the convenience store near the apartment buildings. Or perhaps Youngjae was mentioning a different store? And a different brand of shrimp chips?

Besides, Youngjae was talking about a girl and Jaebum was the complete opposite.

**_Beep, beep, beep!_ **

The noise of the microwave signaling that the ramyeon was done interrupted Jaebum’s thinking.

He stood up from the couch, deciding not to eavesdrop on the conversation in the other apartment. Jaebum walked into the kitchen and took the ramyeon out of the microwave. It was still hot, so he had to leave it out to cool down.

As he waited, Jaebum couldn’t get his mind off of Youngjae and that girl who the younger liked.

He recalled the song he played only a few moments ago that was stuck in his head.

_♫ Baby late at night, I think of you ♫_

—

A week had gone by of Jaebum and Youngjae not talking to the other.

Jaebum was stuck in a small period of heartbreak. (A long one, actually)

While Youngjae was stuck contemplating why Jaebum hadn’t been talking to him.

The only thing form of communication between them was small talk whenever the two left or entered their apartments at the same times.

However, it wasn’t the usual small talk they used to have. The chats that they would have were short and awkward.

A lot of stuttering and trying to cut the conversation short.

It left both of them feeling bad and guilty.

Youngjae didn’t know how to deal with the situation, but Jaebum on the other hand, did.

Jaebum was lounging at his friends’ house. His friends were Park Jinyoung and Mark Tuan. The two had been in a relationship for a while now, probably since they started going to the same college.

(“Jaebum, you know Mark? From our Music Theory II class?”

“Of course, I do. He sits right next to me for lectures.”

“Oh! You’re right! Well, uh, I—“

“You like him. I get it. You’re too obvious, you know?”

“I am? Fuck.”)

The three were watching a random Disney movie that Jinyoung found in the movie collection that was piled beside the television while eating chinese take-out.

The movie wasn’t good, but it wasn’t horrible either.

But the three boys did feel a wave of boredom wash over them after watching only ten minutes of the film.

Jaebum continued to watch as he took small bites out of his steamed pork bun. Sitting beside him were Mark and Jinyoung, cuddling and watching as well while sharing egg tarts.

Jaebum finished the steamed bun before getting up from the couch and throwing on his denim jacket.

Jinyoung looked over at Jaebum and tilted his head.

“Leaving so soon?” Jinyoung asked. Jaebum nodded, putting on his white face mask (due to the cold weather outside). “Yeah, I’m gonna go the the club.” Jaebum replied. “The club? Why are you going to the club?” Mark responded. “I’m just in the mood to get drunk and all. You know how I am.” Jaebum answered.

“Yeah, but... Didn’t you stop doing that for a while? It’s been like— two weeks or something since you’ve been to a club. Why are you going back now?” Jinyoung asked, confusion plastered on his face.

“I don’t know? Maybe I just want to again. I’m bored and just wanna have some fun.” Jaebum responded.

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna hook up with some girl like you used to do. What about your neighbor? The one you told us about that invited you to that party a few days ago? Didn’t you say that you didn’t wanna have anymore hook ups because you felt bad for them?” Mark added.

Mark was right.

He was talking about Youngjae and he was right.

Jaebum didn’t want Youngjae to feel uncomfortable because of those one night stands.

No.

It didn’t matter anymore.

Youngjae should be fine with it, right? He likes someone else and probably doesn’t even give a damn about Jaebum or his one night stands.

Right?

“It’s fine. I’m sure he’ll understand. Besides, who said I was gonna hook up with someone? You don’t know that, Mark.” Jaebum replied. “Hey, hey. No need to be defensive. I’m just worried.” Mark told the boy.

Jaebum sighed.

“Whatever, I’m gonna go.” Jaebum stated.

Jinyoung gnawed on his bottom lip for a few seconds before stopping.

“Okay, be safe though. I don’t wanna get a call from the police department saying you punched some guy in the face or something. I’m your emergency number and I don’t want you to get dragged into trouble.” Jinyoung explained.

“Okay, Okay. I’ll be safe, _mom_.” Jaebum let out before leaving the boys’ flat.

. . .

It didn’t take long until Jaebum found a woman at the club who managed to get more drunk than he was.

The woman he managed to bring to his apartment was younger than he was by a year or so. She was shorter than him by a few inches, too.

The two talked for a bit near the bar and Jaebum cringed (internally) when the girl began to flirt with him. Very badly.

They got to Jaebum’s apartment.

Opening the door, Jaebum let the girl go in first. He walked in after her.

“Wow, so do you just— just like live here alone?” The girl asked, who’s name Jaebum had already forgotten. Min? Minha? Minhae? Jaebum didn’t care.

“Yeah.” Jaebum replied, trying not to listen to the girl’s annoying voice.

But in the other apartment sat a irritated Youngjae.

He was alone in his apartment for once because Bambam and Yugyeom had insisted on dogsitting Coco for a day to see how their cat, Pudding, would react to a dog because the next pet that Bambam wanted to sneak into their dorm was a puppy.

Unfortunately, the day they chose to dogsit his dog wasn’t a good one.

Youngjae knew what was about to happen.

Jaebum and the girl would talk for a few minutes before going to Jaebum’s bedroom—which was the room that shared the same wall with Youngjae’s bedroom—to do _it_.

Youngjae decided to just get ready for bed and sleep before they even got to Jaebum’s bedroom.

He took a shower, got dressed in pajamas, cleansed his face, and brushed his teeth. 

He walked into his bedroom, getting into his bed; feeling great because he didn’t have to listen in on the sounds of a one night stand.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Turned out, Jaebum and the girl had entered Jaebum’s bedroom right when Youngjae was about to go to bed.

How did he know?

The sounds of high pitched giggling and the subtle but loud rustles of clothing being tossed around.

Youngjae shut his eyes tight. It felt like he was watching his heart being crushed in front of him.

Ever since he met Jaebum, the older stopped having one night stands. Which made Youngjae happy because he wouldn’t be able to handle hearing the noises of the guy he liked with some girl.

Youngjae, being unlucky, had to listen to it because he wouldn’t be able to sleep.

Then.

It went silent for a bit.

And Youngjae hoped, wished, wanted the silence to mean that Jaebum had changed his mind and stopped whatever was about to happen.

That didn’t happen.

Youngjae could hear almost everything.

The bed frame loudly creaking as it hit the wall that Jaebum’s and Youngjae’s room shared.

The rhythmic sound of skin slapping skin.

The obnoxious moans of the girl who Jaebum was with.

But the one thing that Youngjae couldn’t handle.

Jaebum’s voice.

He could clearly hear the dirty talk coming out of Jaebum’s mouth, visualizing the words slipping through the older’s lips.

He could hear all of the groans and grunts coming from Jaebum.

Youngjae bit his bottom lip in frustration.

Shutting his eyes as tight as he could, trying to block the sounds coming from the other apartment.

But before Youngjae had realised it.

His hand was already in his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for updates and stuff, hit me up on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/afgloss)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa i’ve been so busy with school that i just haven’t had the time to write,,, i’ll try my best to write more though and i hope this chapter is fine lol
> 
> warning??  
> masturbation and semi-sex scene (not really??)

“F-Fuck...” Youngjae muttered under his breath.

He was almost fully hard.

_”Shit, baby... Call me daddy...”_

Okay maybe now Youngjae was fully hard.

Youngjae was forced to decided whether he should stop touching himself and be a normal neighbor or drop everything and fantasize about Jaebum for the rest of the night.

Somehow, Youngjae chose the second option.

Youngjae could hear what Jaebum was saying to the random girl in the other room, the least Youngjae could do was imagine that the words coming from Jaebum’s mouth were directed towards him.

The boy stripped his pants and underwear off quickly.

With every sound of skin slapping, Youngjae would pump himself at the same time, using his precum as a lube.

It went like that for a few minutes.

Just Youngjae stroking his cock to the rhythmic slaps of skin coming from the room beside him. Youngjae knew that it was wrong, but it felt so good.

With his free hand, Youngjae reached towards his bedside drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. (Bambam had given it to him for “emergencies”)

Youngjae took his hand off of his cock, missing the feeling of touch, he squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before capping the lube again and leaving it on the bed just in case.

The boy spread the lube onto his fingers and reached down to finger himself while his other hand went back to stroking himself.

Adding one finger into his entrance slowly, Youngjae’s back arched slightly.

He hadn’t touched himself like this in a while because he felt as if he never had to.

He got used to the feeling and began to finger himself.

Youngjae wanted to moan so badly.

Moan out of pleasure.

Moan for Jaebum.

Moan for _daddy_.

He just wanted to be vocal. That’s just how Youngjae was when he’d touch himself.

For a few more minutes, only mewls and small sighs would come out of Youngjae.

The boy then added a second finger, beginning to moan before biting his bottom lip to stop him.

 _”Come on, sweetheart. Moan for me.”_ Jaebum’s voice rang.

It was as if Jaebum could read Youngjae mind and know what Youngjae was doing.

Without hesitation, Youngjae let out a hushed moan. A quiet one. He was relieved that he was able to moan but still irritated that he couldn’t be as loud as he wanted.

Youngjae felt himself getting closer and closer to his high.

His breaths were getting faster. His body was starting to get sweatier. His eyes were shut tight in concentration. His voice felt like letting out the most relieved and loudest moan ever but he wasn’t able to.

Then, with a few more fast strokes, Youngjae came. Gasping softly as he looked down at the mess he had made.

Great.

Now there was cum on the hoodie that Youngjae was wearing.

Wait, no. Not great.

The hoodie that Youngjae was wearing was a hoodie that Jinyoung had lent to Youngjae because it was cold outside.

Youngjae slid on his briefs and bolted toward the laundry machine.

He quickly took off the hoodie and put it into the wash. Youngjae leaned against the laundry machine—in a white t-shirt and briefs—as he waited for the hoodie to wash.

Jinyoung told Youngjae to bring the hoodie back once he found his own hoodie that he had lost. And Youngjae told Jinyoung that he had already found his hoodie and would give him back his hoodie on Saturday. It was two in the morning, on a Saturday.

Hopefully, the hoodie would be dry in a few hours.

. . .

Jaebum sat up in his bed.

It was eight in the morning according to Jaebum’s phone.

The girl from last night was still asleep in his bed, but appeared to be a heavy sleeper due to the fact that when Jaebum pushed her arm off of his chest harshly, she didn’t even budge.

His head was pounding. His eyes wouldn’t see clearly. His body ached everywhere. He probably had the worst hangover in his life.

_Ah, damn it._

Jaebum laid back down and slightly pushed the sleeping girl a bit farther away from him.

Letting out a big sigh, Jaebum rested his forearm above where his eyes were. Jaebum felt horrible.

Mentally and physically.

Of course, physically horrible because of the state he was in at the moment.

But, mentally horrible because Youngjae had to listen to— Whatever was happening in Jaebum’s apartment.

Jaebum might have just messed up his friendship with Youngjae even more. 

Would you even call it a friendship?

Friendships were filled with texting each other almost everyday, hanging out with each other, doing stupid things together but then the stupid aspect would go away and it’d just be fun, seeing each other at your worst and either not caring or laughing and not caring.

But, was Youngjae’s and Jaebum’s friendship like that?

It was more of just small and short banter, too much stuttering, too much awkward tension, avoiding eye contact.

The two didn’t even seem like friends. Just awkward next door neighbors who occasionally talked to each other.

Jaebum wanted to be more than friends, but how would that happen when the two weren’t even friends to begin with.

They were just two boys.

One in university and the other a dropout.

There was movement beside Jaebum. The girl from last night must’ve woken up.

He laid still, his eyes shut as he pretended to be asleep.

 _“Wow, sleeps with a girl and doesn’t even wake up to say goodbye to her. What an asshole.”_ He heard the girl mutter.

And she was right.

_What an asshole._

—

Jaebum and Youngjae hadn’t talked in what seemed like months but were really just a few days.

Youngjae hadn’t been at his apartment often, probably staying at a friend’s house to avoid Jaebum.

Jaebum also hadn’t been at his apartment lately, he had been sleeping with many different girls at various hotels.

The older decided to go home and just try to forget about Youngjae. Forget about why they weren’t talking as much. Forget about worrying where Youngjae was.

Forget about Youngjae in general.

But, he couldn’t.

He felt an emotion close to disappointment whenever he’d see that Youngjae’s small white board that he hung up outside his apartment for decoration read _”not home/probably at uni”_ with a sad face written under.

But, today was different.

Jaebum started to turn his key to get into his apartment when he heard his name being called.

“Jaebum! Hey! Wait a second!”

He turned, only to see Jinyoung.

He rolled his eyes as he waited for the younger to catch up.

“What?” Jaebum asked, his tone on the verge of annoyance. “What’s up with you and Youngjae?” Jinyoung asked.

“We’re just—“

Jaebum paused for a second.

“Wait... How do you know Youngjae and about what’s going on between us?” Jaebum asked. Jinyoung sighed. “Mark’s close with Jackson and Jackson is really close to Youngjae. Apparently, Youngjae had been going on and on about how you were avoiding him?” The younger explained.

“Avoiding? He’s been avoiding _me_.” Jaebum replied. “Well, possibly. It could’ve been because of your dumb ass hook ups!” Jinyoung responded.

Jinyoung let out a big breath.

“Look. I’m not one to tell you what you should do or what you should say, but try to talk to Youngjae. Work things out a bit. He’s in uni, he gets stressed easily. You understand? You were the same when you were in uni.”

Jaebum wanted Jinyoung to be wrong, but he wasn’t.

Youngjae was in university and probably had a lot on his back. Jaebum wasn’t doing any thing to help it either. He was actually making it worst.

“Fine.” Jaebum let out. “If he comes to his apartment, I’ll try talking to him.”

“There you go. Just try talking it out. Talking never does any harm. Right?” Jinyoung added.

Jaebum nodded before Jinyoung told him that he had to get going, then the two went their separate ways.

It was already pretty late in the evening. Nearly minutes before midnight.

Jaebum sat on his couch, silence engulfing him.

He was about to go to bed but then he heard a laugh.

A familiar laugh. Coming from outside his apartment.

It was Youngjae.

It had to be.

Jaebum could recognize that laugh easily.

Finally, it was Jaebum’s chance to patch things up with Youngjae and fix whatever happened between them.

Opening the door, Jaebum had already planned what he’d say to Youngjae.

Too bad Jackson kissing Youngjae on the cheek had stopped him.

Jaebum stood in shock before quickly going back into his apartment and slamming the door shut.

Youngjae and Jackson froze. Well, Youngjae did.

Youngjae had gotten closer to Jackson during the days that he and Jaebum hadn’t talked and four days in, Jackson had confessed to Youngjae.

Jackson had liked Youngjae for a while and didn’t think his feelings would get accepted. But, he wanted to get it over with and confessed out of the blue. Luckily for him, Youngjae accepted his feelings.

Unlucky for Youngjae that day, seeing as Jaebum almost talked to Youngjae if it weren’t for Jackson’s public display of affection.

After Jaebum slammed his door, he turned around. His back facing the door, he then slid down to the floor. Knees held to his chest as he held his head in his hands.

Jaebum tried to think of countless excuses as to why Jackson had kissed Youngjae on the cheek.

Maybe it was just a friend thing?

No, that couldn’t be it.

Maybe Jackson didn’t actually kiss Youngjae but it just looked like it to Jaebum?

No, that was definitely a kiss on the cheek.

Jaebum just didn’t want to believe that his chance at making up with Youngjae was too late. But sadly, it was.

How could Jaebum be more than friends with Youngjae if Youngjae had already been more than friends with Jackson?

All of these thoughts began to make Jaebum tired.

That’s when he fell asleep, his back against the door and knees clutched to his chest.

—

The next day, Youngjae has mustered up the courage to knock on Jaebum’s door and try to talk a bit.

 _“J-Jaebum? You there?”_ Youngjae asked hesitantly.

Jaebum was still sleeping against the front door.

 _“Hello?”_ Youngjae tried to knock even harder.

Jaebum woke up slowly, his vision slightly blurred and his body aching because of the way he slept on the floor.

He tried to stand up without hurting himself. He opened up the door, not remembering who’s voice was on the other side.

Yet his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

“Y-Youngjae...” He managed to mutter. “That’s my name, haha~” Youngjae laughed awkwardly. “Hey, uh, could we talk for a bit?”

As much as Jaebum didn’t want to, he had to let Youngjae talk to him.

He recalled what Jinyoung had told him.

_”Just try talking it out. Talking never does any harm.”_

Jaebum let out a big sigh.

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to talk to you too.” The older replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “Really?” Youngjae responded. Jaebum chuckled softly before nodding. “Uh, Yeah. Really.”

Jaebum watched as Youngjae bit his bottom lip slightly.

“Well, I’ll just start off with an apology.” Youngjae began. “I’m sorry for avoiding you and causing everything to be awkward between us.”

“You shouldn’t apologize, I should. Um... First of all, sorry about the one night stands. Those were probably the most annoying. And sorry for avoiding you. I just felt bad for making have to listen to all that.” Jaebum explained.

Youngjae nodded.

“Yeah, it was sort of uncomfortable. But hey, it happens sometimes and I just have to deal with it.” The younger stated.

“Oh, I’ve also gotta apologize for the stress that I’ve put on you...” Jaebum added in. “I understand how stressful University is, I mean— I dropped out because of the stress. So, I felt bad that I was just adding onto the list.”

Youngjae gave Jaebum a forgiving smile.

“It’s fine. Everyone deals with stress, right? It’s just part of life.” Youngjae smiled.

There was a pause before Jaebum spoke up:

“So... You and Jackson, huh?”

Youngjae had to process the question for a bit before finally understanding what Jaebum was trying to say.

“Oh— Uh, yeah. He confessed to me a few days ago.” Youngjae explained.

“I thought you liked some girl? Piercings and shrimp chips?” Jaebum mentioned in a joking way. Youngjae’s eyes widened. “Y-You heard that?” The younger asked. “Well, Bambam and Yugyeom don’t really have indoor voices.” Jaebum chuckled.

Youngjae laughed along. “That’s true.”

“But about that _girl_...” the younger began, “I kind of made her up?”

“Made her up?” Jaebum asked as he tilted his head in confusion. “Well, I haven’t come out to a majority of my friends. Basically only Jackson knew I was gay...” Youngjae explained.

Jaebum recalled listening in on the conversation. He literally got heartbroken because of a fake girl that Youngjae managed to create.

How pathetic.

Yet here they were.

Jaebum being heartbroken and Youngjae moving on.

You would think it’d be the other way around. But, not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/afgloss) for updates and stuff


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa here’s a new chapter!! i’ve sort of busy with family stuff and haven’t had a lot of time to write so i’m relieved that i’ve finished this chapter,, the next chapter will probably take a while to be posted as well so sorry in advanced!!

The conversation between Youngjae and Jaebum happened just yesterday and the two had finally patched things up.

The difference being that Jaebum now no longer had the chance to be with Youngjae.

Jaebum noticed that Youngjae wouldn’t be at his apartment often thought. He was probably at Jackson’s dorm, having a nice time while Jaebum tried to fix the problem of Youngjae not being near him by having more hook ups.

But, soon enough, Jaebum got tired of trying to look for women to take home. One night, he decided to just watch porn and relieve some stress.

He chose a random video. It was two guys. One was super buff while the other was lean and thin. The buff guy being the top and the thin guy being the bottom, what a cliche.

Jaebum didn’t care if people heard him when he grunted or moaned. Especially now that Youngjae wasn’t at his apartment everyday.

With that, Jaebum just did what he wanted.

What he didn’t know was that Youngjae actually went got into his own apartment while Jaebum was asleep. So, Jaebum had no idea that Youngjae was home. Youngjae stayed home that day because he had actually caught a cold and didn’t want Jackson to catch it either.

Unfortunately, Youngjae was in for a wild night.

. . .

If Jaebum was being honest, the porn that he had chosen at first wasn’t really doing it for him.

It was your basic porn with no context or plot.

The two guys just started fucking and the bottom was letting out obvious fake moans while the other was being over the top (no pun intended) with dirty talk. Letting out words like “Yeah, you like that baby?” or “You like my cock?”

Jaebum got bored fairly quickly.

He did manage to relieve some tension but it was pretty underwhelming.

That was, until he heard moans coming from the room beside his. Which was Youngjae’s.

Jaebum’s eyes widened as he realised what he was shamelessly listening to.

A whiny, moaning Youngjae.

Youngjae!

Who Jaebum thought was the purest boy he had met was pouring out moans and sighs in pleasure.

Fuck the porn.

Jaebum was already hard again after hearing Youngjae mewl.

The older reached back into his pants, stroking himself as he heard Youngjae’s moans. Oh, how he wished that he was in the same room that the younger was in.

It continued on like that for a few more minutes.

Jaebum and Youngjae moaning or grunting simultaneously to each other’s voices without the other knowing.

As Jaebum got closer and closer to his high, he heard it.

It being his name.

His name was being moaned by Youngjae.

_”Don’t stop, Jaebum.”_

He heard through the wall. And just like that, he rode through his orgasm. Breathing heavily as he recalled what he had just heard come out of his neighbor’s mouth.

What an eventful night.

—

It was Jinyoung who suggested that the group of three should have lunch together on Saturday.

Jaebum, of course, agreed.

Mark had recently found a nice, small cafe nearby Jaebum’s apartment building. He told Jaebum and Jinyoung that the cafe never really seem crowded. It was quiet and peaceful. Which Jaebum loved the idea of.

Figuring out what to wear, Jaebum threw on a red hoodie and black jeans paired some random white shoes he had found that were laying in the back of his closet.

He also managed to put on a black baseball cap before he left the apartment.

Finally getting to the cafe, Jaebum opened the cafe door only to see Mark and Jinyoung chatting happily at a table.

“I feel like this is going to be more of a date between you two and me third wheeling rather than a nice lunch.” Jaebum joked as he got to the table.

“It won’t be like that, I swear.” Jinyoung chuckled.

Jaebum took a seat before speaking again. “Did you guys already order?”

The two nodded. “Yeah. We got two plates of waffles and some bubble teas.” Mark replied to Jaebum. “Man, bubble tea sounds great right now.” Jaebum laughed.

As the three talked about various topics, the sounds of bells ringing came from the cafe door. Just as they did when Jaebum had entered. However, Jaebum didn’t really enjoy who had entered.

“So where do you wanna sit, Youngjae?”

Jaebum tried to hide his face with his baseball cap, lowering his head down.

“What in the world are you doing, Jae—“

“Shh! Look who’s here.” Jaebum whispered.

Jinyoung and Mark looked around awkwardly before they noticed that Youngjae and Jackson had walked into the cafe. The two shared looks and it was as if they were reading each other’s minds.

It was a few days ago when Jaebum decided to tell Mark and Jinyoung about the entire situation. About Youngjae. About the one night stands. About _hearing_ Youngjae.

“You guys switch seats so that they only see Jaebum’s back.” Mark whispered to the others. Jinyoung and Jaebum nodded, beginning to exchange seats before—

“Mark?”

“Shit— I mean, whoa! Jackson! When did you get here?” Mark exclaimed, laughing awkwardly as he walked over to Jackson and Youngjae’s table to distract them from looking at Jinyoung and Jaebum.

“We came in a few minutes ago.” Jackson replied.

As the two chatted, Jinyoung and Jaebum contemplated whether to go and leave the cafe until Jackson and Youngjae did.

Youngjae, being excluded from the conversation, noticed Jinyoung and someone else (he couldn’t tell it was Jaebum) starting to walk to the cafe door.

“Hey, uh, Mark? Why is your boyfriend leaving the cafe?” Youngjae asked. “Huh? What do you—“

Mark turned around to see Jinyoung and Jaebum halfway out the cafe.

“Uh, Jinyoung!? You were gonna leave me?” Mark exclaimed, not pointing out Jaebum on purpose.

Jinyoung smiled awkwardly as he stopped in his tracks and faced Mark.

“Maybe?” He responded with. “Mark let out a big sigh before dragging Jinyoung over to where he was.

_Thank god._

Jaebum thought to himself as he walked away from the cafe.

...

Youngjae took a bite out of his pastry as Jackson rambled.

“Hey, what happened with Jaebum the night I took you to your apartment?” Jackson asked.

Youngjae’s eyes widened and suddenly, his marmalade filled pastry didn’t seem sweet. It somehow tasted bitter.

“Oh, uh, he kind of just brushed it off.” Youngjae replied, placing his pastry back onto the plate. “What do you mean?” The older asked. Youngjae shrugged his shoulders. “He just let it be. He was pretty much fine with it.” Youngjae assumed.

By this time, Mark and Jinyoung were both simultaneously texting Jaebum everything that Youngjae and Jackson were saying while Jaebum stayed in his house with a cup of instant ramyeon.

“Do you think Jaebum doesn’t... Like our relationship?” Jackson let out.

Youngjae tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean he _doesn’t like our relationship_?” 

“You know... What if he doesn’t support guys dating guys?” Jackson asked.

Youngjae hadn’t thought about that. Surely, he did because he was friends with Jinyoung and Mark who are in a romantic relationship. But, what about Jaebum himself? Was he gay? Or even bisexual?

“I-I mean— He probably does support it, but maybe he just doesn’t live that lifestyle?” Youngjae answered, vaguely. “I don’t know,” Jackson began. “Don’t get me wrong, he seems like a cool guy. But, do you think he’s just trying to be subtle about not liking it?”

Youngjae’s face faltered. He felt his blood start to boil because when did Jackson suddenly have the right to assume that Jaebum disliked them, disliked their sexual orientation. Youngjae wanted to stand up and ramble about how Jaebum could never be that way because he’s such a sweetheart if Youngjae was honestly speaking. But instead, the younger kept it to himself, gnawing on his bottom lip.

With Youngjae’s silence, Jackson took it upon himself to continue talking.

“Like I mean— He seemed so surprised when I kissed you on the cheek and then he just slammed the door shut? You might not like what I’m saying but hear me out,” Youngjae really doesn’t wanna listen. “I think he’s rude.”

That’s when Youngjae stands up from his chair, both hands flat against the table. He feels his blood boiling and he’s even starting to sweat. Gosh, he should’ve just stayed seated but he’s already made it this far.

“Youngjae? Why’re you standing up—“

“Rude? Jaebum, rude? I don’t know what Jaebum you’re going off about but the Jaebum I know is _definitely_ not rude.” Youngjae wishes he hadn’t started cause all he can do now is continue. “To be honest, I think you’re the one who’s being rude. Talking harshly about someone when they aren’t here is such a low stoop. Especially when none of it is true. Jaebum is the nicest guy I’ve probably ever met. He’s sweet, he’s cool, and he...”

Youngjae paused. What in the world was he doing? He’s practically defending his crush from his “boyfriend.”

Jackson was speechless. Letting out a small scoff.

“Well, it’s nice to know that my boyfriend supports my opinions.” The older chuckled awkwardly. Youngjae sat back down, he could feel everyone’s eyes from the cafe on him. Especially Mark and Jinyoung’s.

“S-Sorry... It’s just that— Jaebum isn’t the type to be rude.” Youngjae muttered. Jackson looked at the younger before having a sudden realisation.

“You like Jaebum.”

Youngjae had never wanted a chair to engulf him and make him disappear so badly.

“I-I have no comment on tha—“

“Just be honest, you like him. Don’t you?” Jackson began. “He was the neighbor you were rambling on and on about that one night, after your party.”

Hesitantly, Youngjae nodded.

Jackson hissed under his breath before letting out a chuckle. “My fault for thinking I could date the guy I’ve liked since the beginning of college.” The older let out.

From the table a few feet away, Mark and Jinyoung were exchanging looks.

Leaning over to Jinyoung, Mark whispered, “Do we tell Jaebum?”

Jinyoung paused, thinking for a bit before replying. “Maybe we should wait it out.” He responded. “But would that take longer rather than—“ Jinyoung interrupted his boyfriend. “I think we should let them figure it out is what I’m saying.”

. . .

♫ _“Another sad Saturday, waitin’ on you babe.”_ ♫

Earphone in one ear, a bowl of instant ramyeon in his hand as he sat on his bed.

Sometimes Jaebum wondered if bad shit was meant to always happen to him. He wondered if it was just destined upon him to have bad luck.

First, he comes out as bisexual to his mother but she then tells him that she’d rather have him marry a woman and not a man.

Then, he avoids any _real_ chance of a relationship by having one night stands.

Soon after, he meets a boy who he realises he likes.

But then, he finds out that the boy he likes is already dating someone.

Jaebum wasn’t the type to think deeply about everything. Maybe a few things, but never everything. Yet, here he was. Pondering why his life was practically shit compared to his friends’.

♫ _”Why don’t you let me in? I dare you to let me in.”_ ♫

That’s when Jaebum heard it.

Youngjae’s voice.

Not only that, but it wasn’t Youngjae’s normal voice.

It was sounds of sobbing and heavy breathing coming from the room that shared a wall with the room that Jaebum was in at the moment.

Jaebum didn’t like it.

He didn’t like hearing Youngjae cry.

Why was he crying anyways? Shouldn’t Youngjae be happy? Like the amazing ball of sunshine he is?

♫ _”I don’t wanna wait no more.”_ ♫

Hesitantly, Jaebum knocked softly on the wall. Hoping that Youngjae would hear.

Then, the crying suddenly stopped but it really hadn’t. Youngjae bit his lip, trying to suppress the muffled but small sobs that tried to escape his mouth.

_Knock._

Jaebum smiled before speaking.

“Hey, uh, Youngjae? Are you okay?” Jaebum asked through the wall. Youngjae didn’t feel like speaking. He kind of just wanted to ignore Jaebum’s question and be silent. But, he needed someone – anyone – to just talk to. “N-No,” _Sniffle._ “Not r-really.” Youngjae let out. “Wanna talk about it?” The older asked, his ear against the wall. “Jaebum... C-Could you please come over?”

Jaebum didn’t hesitate one bit to rush out of his apartment and to Youngjae’s door.

He knocked onto the younger’s door, waiting for him to open it. Suddenly, there he was. Youngjae. But, not the normal Youngjae.

This Youngjae was one that Jaebum never wanted to see. This Youngjae had puffy eyes from crying. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Chest rapidly raising and then stopping. Gosh, Jaebum just wanted to hug Youngjae on the spot. So, that’s what he did.

The younger was taken aback – of course – at the sudden gesture, but cherished it while it lasted.

Jaebum pulled away from the hug just to see Youngjae’s face once more.

“Oh my god, Youngjae. What happened?” He muttered. Youngjae couldn’t focus anywhere besides the ground. “Youngjae, please look at me.” Jaebum pleaded.

The younger didn’t want to look up at the other at all. He wished that the floor would engulf him, but he asked for this.

Youngjae looked up at Jaebum.

He looked so pretty to Jaebum. So pretty that he still looked pretty with a puffy face and glistening eyes.

“What’s wrong, Youngjae?” Jaebum asked softly. Trying to suppress his sniffles, the younger spoke. “I feel like Jackson won’t talk to me anymore because of something I tried to defend...” Youngjae let out.

A part of Jaebum wanted Youngjae to say that him and Jackson had broken up while most of Jaebum wanted to try and comfort the younger.

“Well, explain everything to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/afgloss) for updates and stuff


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who finally got over their writer’s block and added a new chapter to the fic they haven’t updated since december??
> 
> this person :')
> 
> but seriously,, sorry for taking so long to update this fic !!

Maybe Jaebum wasn’t supposed to do this. To hold Youngjae in his arms and comfort the younger. Maybe something would go terribly wrong. Maybe in a few seconds, Youngjae would chicken out and push Jaebum away or vice versa. Because that’s what was meant to happen. Because everything that’s ever happened to Jaebum didn’t go the way _he_ wanted it to.

But, somehow, today must be his lucky day.

—

“Well, explain everything to me.”

Jaebum would have never thought that after saying that Youngjae would be in his apartment, wrapped in a blanket on his couch, while the older made instant ramyeon for him.

Rushing to Youngjae with a hot bowl of ramyeon, Jaebum placed the bowl onto the coffee table

“We can talk while the ramyeon cools down, yeah?” Jaebum suggested as he sat down, Youngjae nodding shortly after. “So, what happened?”

Before this, Jaebum had already offered the younger some tissues and such so that Youngjae wouldn’t be sniffling uncomfortably the entire time they stayed in the apartment.

“W-Well... Me and Jackson went to this cafe, a-and we saw Mark and Jinyoung, talked with t-them for a bit.” Youngjae sniffled a bit, his nose still slightly stuffy.

Youngjae must’ve not recognized Jaebum, which was good. That’s what Jaebum wanted. But, he still must’ve not noticed because Jaebum had taken off his red sweatshirt.

“Everything was okay, but then...”

Youngjae wasn’t sure if he should tell Jaebum everything that Jackson had said about him. The younger contemplated before decided that he would, but of course, tell Jaebum that it wasn’t with bad intention and that Jackson was just confused.

“This will probably sound bad... but basically, Jackson had called you rude because of the day you saw him drop me off at my apartment, when you slammed the door after you saw us.” Youngjae explained. Jaebum wasn’t surprised. He most likely seemed rude after that. He was so quick to just slam the door shut.

“Ah, right.” Jaebum began, scratching the nape of his neck. “I’ll admit, that was really rude of me so whenever you see Jackson again, tell him I’m sorry about that. I don’t blame him for thinking I was rude.” The older continued. “It wasn’t really because you slammed the door... H-He thought you might be homophobic...” Youngjae added.

Thinking Jaebum was rude was one thing, but thinking he was homophobic was a completely different story.

Hell, Jaebum was bisexual for God sake.

“Oh, I see.” Was all that Jaebum could mutter out. “Wait, but what does that have to do with you crying earlier?” Jaebum asked. Youngjae bit his lip.

He couldn’t just flat out say _”Well, you see here, I really fucking like you so after my best friend/kinda-sorta boyfriend said those things, I defended you because that’s just how much I like you, did I mention I liked you?”_.

“I kind of defended you... Saying that you weren’t rude and w-wouldn’t act like that. And then—“

Youngjae paused. If he continued, he’d basically confess his feelings to Jaebum.

“And then what?” Jaebum asked.

Reaching over to the bowl of ramyeon, Youngjae’s eyes widened.

“Oh! Would you look at that? The ramyeon is finished cooling down, I’m just gonna—“ Youngjae then picked up the bowl and chopsticks that were beside the bowl, beginning to eat the noodles.

Jaebum sighed.

“When you’re done eating, then we can talk more.” Jaebum let out. Youngjae nodded, muttering a small _mhm_ afterwards.

“Let me go get you a glass of water.” Jaebum offered, standing up from the couch. Youngjae quickly placed the bowl back onto the coffee table, waving a hand at Jaebum.

“No, no! It’s fine, I’m not thirsty or anything—“

“After crying, you’re likely to get dehydrated. I just wanna make sure you’re all better after everything.” Jaebum added.

Youngjae nodded, wrapping the soft blanket much more tightly around him. He wasn’t going to lie, he liked that Jaebum was trying to make sure he felt better. But, it’s probably just something that Jaebum had to do because that’s just how he is. He’s just being nice to Youngjae because he’s nice, that’s all.

“Here.” 

Youngjae turned to his left and looked up, only to see Jaebum handing him a water bottle. “Oh, uh, thanks.” Youngjae let out, grabbing the water bottle with both hands and taking a sip.

Jaebum smiled softly. He wondered how someone could drink water so adorably. Averting his gaze, the older began fidgeting his fingers.

Youngjae took one more sip from the water bottle before turning back to Jaebum.

The younger sighed, placing the water bottle onto the coffee table. Looking up at Jaebum, he continued to speak.

“...Jaebum, I...” Youngjae hesitated.

Was he going to be able to tell Jaebum his true feelings for him? Feelings that he had developed when he first met the older? Well, it would be better than holding all of those feelings back.

“Jaebum, I like you.” Youngjae blurted out. Jaebum looked at the latter. Taken aback at the sudden confession. “W-What?” Jaebum stuttered. The older wasn’t able to tell if this was a joke or not. Youngjae inhaled deeply before exhaling, his eyes closed before opening them once more.

“I like you. _Really_ like you.” Youngjae began. “And maybe you don’t like me back a-and that’s fine! You don’t have to! You don’t have to return the same feelings just to pity me or make me feel better about it. But, I really like you. Probably to the point where if we weren’t civilized, I could just kiss you and that might be a bit weird to you but I don’t know because I don’t really know if you’re gay or straight or bi or even pan—“

“I like you, too.”

Youngjae looked at the older with wide eyes.

“Wait, what?” Youngjae muttered. “I like you, too. _Really_ like you.” Jaebum chuckled nervously. “H-Hold on, so you like me back? Like in a romantic way of course, not a platonic _no homo_ kind of—“

And just like that, Jaebum’s lips were pressed against Youngjae’s.

Once the older pulled away from the kiss, Youngjae’s lips were slightly apart. As if he was going to say something but didn’t know what to say.

Youngjae looked down at his hands and suddenly, without any sign, he began to tear up.

“Shit. Uh— Was I not supposed to do that? Fuck, I really bad with emotional stuff and—“ Jaebum rambled before looking back at Youngjae, who stared at the older with glassy eyes and a soft smile.

“N-No, it’s fine. I just... I’m so... Happy?” Youngjae giggled a bit. “I always had this feeling that I would never have a chance with you the moment I met you and somehow fell for you. I thought it would somehow end horribly. Like I’d confess to you and you would reject me and shut me out of your life. But, this was so unexpected.”

Jaebum bit his lip as he listened to what Youngjae said. Did he really seem like he would reject Youngjae? In his own opinion, he would’ve accepted the confession even before it was finished.

In a quick second, Jaebum took Youngjae in his arms. Hugging the younger tightly.

“Youngjae. Choi Youngjae. I would’ve done the complete opposite. I would’ve accepted without hesitation. I would’ve kept you in my life for however long I live. God, you’re so adorable. We should’ve confessed to each other sooner.” Jaebum rambled as he felt Youngjae rest his head on his shoulder.

“We should’ve. Things would’ve been easier.” Youngjae sniffled.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Silent and in each other’s arms.

—

They didn’t start dating that quickly.

Youngjae and Jackson decided to break things off, but on good terms. They were still best friends and they were both fine with that rather than shutting each other out of the other’s life.

Jaebum made it a goal for him to not have any more one night stands. He explained it to Jinyoung and Mark who seemed as if Jaebum wouldn’t be able to handle it.

(“Jaebum? No hookups? I checked and it’s not April Fools, you guys.”)

However, Youngjae and Jaebum decided to have regular dates for an entire month to see how things would work out, to see if this relationship could work. And if not, they agreed to try and stay friends no matter what.

The first few dates were a bit awkward. The two being bashful around each other, exchanging shy smiles while buying street food or hesitantly holding hands under the table of a cafe.

The next few dates were a bit more intimate, with the two heading to a small park or walking around late at night to talk about things that floated around in their minds.

Near the end of the month, their dates made them seemed more close and more intimate that the last dates did.

These dates would usually be with Jaebum and Youngjae spending some time in the younger’s apartment on the weekends, while on the weekdays, Jaebum would drop Youngjae off at college while the older then went to work.

It was Thursday.

The last day of the month.

The day when Jaebum and Youngjae would decided if they would continue dating or stop and stay friends.

But, things seemed to be looking up for the two. They had gotten closer over the month and eventually (finally) exchanged social medias where Youngjae posted multiple photos of dogs and Jaebum posted recommendations of songs as well as song lyrics he had written.

❁

“You never told me you were visiting?” Jaebum let out. “Oh, well! I’m already here, anyways. Do you have any banana milk? I’ve been craving that for a week.” Jae-eun replied.

Jaebum’s sister decided to visit unexpectedly. Apparently, it was because she and her boyfriend had broken up and when she told their mother, she wasn’t entirely happy.

Sitting down on the couch and taking a sip of the banana milk before speaking, Jae-eun looked toward her brother. “Long story short, I ran away.”

“Ran away?! Jae-eun! Mom is gonna kill you when she finds out you’re here!” Jaebum exclaimed. “Exactly, that’s why I won’t be here.” The latter smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I’m gonna go to China.”

Jaebum almost choked on his own banana milk. Letting out a few coughs, he looked at his sister, wide eyed.

“Are you crazy?! Can you even speak Chinese? How are you gonna navigate through there? Why would you go there anyways?” Jaebum rambled. “Calm down. I took Chinese for my foreign language class back in high school. I still remember the basic stuff I need. Plus, the first place mom is gonna check for me is here, so don’t blow my cover.” Jae-eun explained to her brother.

Jaebum shrugged, letting out a sigh. He walked toward the couch, sitting beside his sister.

“Well, while you’re here, wanna meet my boyfriend?” Jaebum asked.

Jae-eun turned to her brother with wide eyes. “You have a boyfriend?!” She exclaimed. Jaebum nodded, taking a sip of his banana milk. “I mean... Almost boyfriend.” Another sip. “We made a deal to date for this past month and if we enjoyed it, we’d stay together. If not, then we’d just stay friends.” Jaebum explained.

“So, what’s his name?” Jae-eun asked. “It’s Youngjae. He’s a junior in college, a Veterinary major.” Jaebum replied, his tone a bit too eager. “That’s nice. So, do you plan on telling mom if it ends up going well?” His sister wondered. “That’s what I’m not so sure about...” Jaebum let out. “You can’t just not tell her. You know she’ll figure out eventually.” Jae-eun reminded. “I know, I know. I just— I don’t want mom to hate him just because he’s a guy.” Jaebum responded.

His sister just hummed in response.

“Jae?”

Jaebum turned over to his sister, his head tilted.

“Huh?”

“You know, I broke up with my boyfriend because I realised I liked girls.”

❁

“Well, thanks for letting me visit but I know mom’s gonna be searching all over for me.” Jae-eun smiled at her younger brother as she slipped her shoes on. “Yeah, no problem. I mean— someone’s gotta hide you from mom and who else would it be than your amazing younger brother?” Jaebum joked, opening the front door for his sister.

She walked out the door, turning around to say one more thing to Jaebum.

“Hey,” Jaebum looked toward his sister. 

“Good luck with that Youngjae guy.” Jae-eun smiled warmly. “Thanks. Good luck in China.” Jaebum smiled back, starting to feel himself get sad knowing that his sister would be leaving to an entirely different country.

“One last hug before I go?” Jae-eun mentioned, a side smile plastered onto her face as she opened her arms. “Sure.” Jaebum chuckled softly before heading into the warm embrace of his sister. Though they never got along often, it was moments like this one that reminded Jaebum how glad he was to have someone close to him.

_Thud._

Pulling away from the embrace, the two turned to see what had made the noise.

There, stood Youngjae, dressed in warm layers with a plastic bag at his feet. The contents of the bag had fallen out.

_Those shrimp chips._

Jae-eun quickly headed over to Youngjae’s aid, reaching down to grab the bag that had been dropped.

“Here, let me help—“

_Run._

_Don’t look back._

That’s what passed through Youngjae’s head.

Of course, Youngjae was so delusional to think that he and Jaebum could be together.

_Who was that girl?_

_Why was she with Jaebum?_

_Why hadn’t Jaebum ever mentioned her?_

_Don’t think._

_Keep running._

And so, that’s what he did. He ran till he reached the convenience store across the way. Youngjae was never very athletic, so running that much made him start to pant and sweat.

“Youngjae!”

The boy didn’t even feel like going anywhere. He didn’t care if he was going to be rejected right there and then.

Today was supposed to be the day that he told Jaebum that he was ready.

Ready to be together.

Ready to be official.

He was ready to be Jaebum’s.

Catching up to the younger, Jaebum sighed. Breathing a bit heavy from the running.

“Hey. Why’d you run?” Jaebum asked.

“Sorry, but no.”

Jaebum stared at the latter with a confused expression.

“W-What?” Jaebum asked, still confused at what Youngjae had meant.

“That’s my answer for today. I’m sorry, Jaebum. But, no,” Youngjae turned to the older. “I don’t want to date you.”

“You promised me!” The younger felt his blood boil with anger. “You promised that you’d wait! And I waited patiently! Who the fuck even was that? Another one of your hookups? I thought we were past that and you were finally over your one night stands!”

“I thought you loved me, Im Jaebum!”

The latter felt a pang of sadness hit him as he noticed tears streaming down Youngjae’s face.

The younger turned away from Jaebum. Letting out a shaky breath.

“I— I’ll leave now before I ruin things even more.” Youngjae muttered out before beginning to walk away.

“My sister.”

Youngjae paused. He turned his head back to look at the older.

“W-What?”

“That girl. She’s my older sister.” Jaebum repeated, continuing on. “She visited me one last time because she’s running away to China. I won’t be able to see her for a while and I wanted her to meet you but she was worried that my mom would catch her. You were late to come back to the apartments as well so she decided to leave.”

Youngjae’s eyes widened.

He had assumed that the girl— _Jaebum’s sister_ —was just another one of his hookups. He assumed that Jaebum didn’t love him anymore. He assumed that the older got tired of him.

Now, he was sobbing.

A concerned look washed over Jaebum’s face as he rushed toward the younger, engulfing him into his embrace.

“I-I’m so—“ _A sniffle._ “—I’m so s-sorry, Jaebum. I don’t know—“ _Another sniffle._ “—why I just a-assumed all of it o-or even thought you were tired of me?”

Jaebum whispered soft shushes onto Youngjae’s ear, carding his fingers through the younger’s soft and silk-like hair.

The two remained like that for a few minutes before Jaebum pulled away, placing both hands on Youngjae’s shoulders and looking at the boy in the eyes.

“Choi Youngjae.” He began. “There is no way in hell that I’d ever stop loving you or be tired of you. You’re my source of energy and I just— I want to officially be your boyfriend.”

Youngjae looked up at the older. His eyes still glassy from crying earlier.

“I-I want that too.” Youngjae replied.

Jaebum smiled softly.

“Then, Youngjae, will you be my boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for updates and other stuff, hit me up on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/afgloss)


End file.
